This invention relates to improvements in sealing and mounting means for agitator shafts as are used with fluid containing tanks.
Fluid contents such as agricultural chemicals and the like that are dispensed from tank containers require stirring, mixing and agitating at times as is well known and a common method of accomplishing this is to mount a rotatable blade equipped shaft through the tank. For this purpose, it has heretofore been the practice to affix suitable shaft bearings and seals directly in the wall of the tank so as to be a part thereof and while this has generally been satisfactory with what has been more or less the conventional steel type tank, I have observed that in the growing development and use of relatively flexible materials such as plastic and the like for tank construction, the end play on the tank or "oil canning" results in excessive wear to the tank mounted bearings and seals so that the matter of repairs and replacement is a serious cost factor. Accordingly, the principal object of the present invention is to provide for the mounting of an agitator shaft for a fluid containing tank in bearings and mounts and seals exteriorly of and independent of direct attachment to the tank.
A further object herein is to provide an agitator shaft mounting as characterized which materially simplifies the operational attachment of the shaft to the tank and any tank replacements.
More particularly, it is an object herein to provide an agitator shaft mounting as characterized wherein the shaft bearings are supported on a tank skid or support frame free of direct contact with the tank and the shaft seal, located exteriorly of the tank, is affixed thereto by an appropriate fitting and flexible hose of sufficient size relative to the shaft diameter so as to substantially reduce any alignment problems.
The foregoing objects and such further objects as may appear herein, or be hereinafter pointed out, together with the advantages of this invention will be more fully discussed and developed in the more detailed description of the accompanying drawings.